You Can't Lose Me
by KitAngel
Summary: Seasons change, years go by, but one thing stays constant. You can't lose your first love. ML
1. Intro

Disclamer: I own nothing  
  
The dark storm outside his window seemed to fit Logan's mood. He and Max had been going out for a six months, sleeping togather for about four, and living togather for about two. The sex was great and they were deeply in love, so logan couldn't quite figure out why she left without telling him. That was eight months ago. Eight months ago Logan had woken up and found her gone. The only explanation was a letter that said "I'm Sorry, I love you." He had been seeing Asha for about three month, nothing serious, just keeping eachoyher company. They hadn't even slept togather but one time. That was a mistake They had gotten drunk, verry drunk. When they woke up unclothed togather in Logan's guest room, with killer hangovers I might add, they had both regreted it. They had found out last week that Asha was pregnent. Just thinking about it made Logan want to jump out of the window in fromt of him. He was going to be a dad, but the wrong woman was going to be mom. Logan just bowed his head in his hands and just sat there wondering. Wondering where Max was at, wondering if she was okay, wondering if she was alive, wondering if she would ever forgive him. 


	2. Eliza

Disclamer: I own nothing  
  
"Max lay still" Jondy yelled at her little sister who was laying on the examination table in her basement office. She was the self appointed doctor in the family of X-5s. If anybody got sick (they rarely did) or were stupied enough to get pregnent by their normal boyfriends. Case in point, Max. They would go to Jondy.   
  
"Jondy, I'm almost nine months pregnent, Its impossable for me to stay still. Anayways peanut is playing soccer with my bladder so you better hurry up."   
  
Jondy laughed and ran the gooey liquid on her stomach. She picked up the ultrasound and ran it over her stomach. Max setteled down looking at the picture of the amazing being in her stomach.   
  
"Peanut has a strong heartbeat" Max's sister told her.  
  
"Its in the right position do you wan't to know what the sex is?" Max hadn't thought about that part. She hadn't really examined weather she wanted a girl or a boy.   
  
"Why not," She said figuring nine months was long enough to wait. Jondy moved the ultrasound and a little and smiled.  
  
"Say hello to your little girl Max." Max smiled tears rolling down her cheeks. She had just realized how much her heart hat hoped for a daughter.  
  
"I wish Logan was here," She said sadley to her older sister. "I wish there was some way that I could tell him that he is going to be a father."   
  
"But you can't" Jondy said simply "They are watching him. If you try they might know. If fact they will know. Youd put yourseld and him in danger. Not to mention Peanut." Jondy wasn't going to let them take Max's baby. Her own daughter Jordan had been taken by them almost two years ago. She wouldn't loose her niece too. Max took Jondy's hand and squeezed it.  
  
"I know, Its just wishful thinking." Max said sadly. "He's bound to think I deserted him on purpose."   
  
"I'm sorry" Jondy said. She would always feel like it was her fault. If she hadn't asked Max to help her get Jordan back then Max and Logan would be shareing this miracle togather.  
  
"Its not your fault, I didnt know I was pregnent. Jordan was your baby. I'm glad you wanted my help. They followed me, not you. Besides she had been missing for over a year then. Now come on lets go tell Zack and Roy that they have a new niece on the way. Besides how long do you think they can handle that holy terror that you call your daughter." Max laughed.   
  
"I'll grant you that Samantha is a handful. But she's all Roy and I have left." Jondy smiled sadly as Max squeezed her hand again.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Three weeks later  
  
Max was back on the table that she had nicknamed that torture express as Jondy did another ultrasound.  
  
"Okay were good to go. Your water has broken so there's no stopping her now." Jondy helped Max over to the bed in the corner of the room. Her water had broke just an hour ago but she had been having contractions since noon.   
  
"It's about time," Max moaned "She's two weeks late."   
  
"Just like her mother." Jondy teased. "Let me check and see how far you're dilated and then I'll hook up your IV" Jondy went to work as Max breathed through her next contraction.  
  
"About eight centimeters, not long now." Jondy told her.  
  
"God help me." Max cried as another contraction hit her full force.  
  
"Yeah, god help us all. You have got to be the worst patient that I have ever had." Jondy teased her sister.  
  
"Is it safe to come in" A familiar voice came from the door.  
  
"No but you can come in anyways Syl" Jondy yelled to her younger sister.   
  
Syl hurried to the side of the bed to Max.  
  
"Oh, Honey how are you?' Syl asked Max squeezing her hand.  
  
"I suck" Max growled  
  
"Yeah but it'll be worth it in a couple of hours." Syl smiled. She had her own little girl, Sarah, who was delivered by her father Krit on the side of the road. She had one of the hardest pregnancies. Krit, Sarah's father, doted on her.  
  
"Okay Max, here comes a big one, breathe." Jondy Yelled  
  
"Nine years in Manticore and thy couldn't touch the pain I'm feeling right now." Max hollered making her sisters smile.  
  
An hour later Jondy yelled "She's crowning, I can see the top of her head. Her hair is red. Can you imagine that red hair."   
  
Ten minutes later at Nine thirty seven Max held her little girl in her arms.  
  
"Welcome to the world Peanut" Max said to her daughter.  
  
"What's her name?" Syl asked.  
  
"Eliza Maria Cale" Max smiled  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
Eliza Maria Cale  
  
BORN: May 9 2023  
  
AT:9:27 P.M.   
  
TO: Maxine Guevara  
  
AND  
  
Logan Michael Cale  
  
*~*~*~* 


	3. Motherhood and spying

Disclamer: I don't own dark angel  
  
Max was getting better at the whole mommy thing. Three months into her daughter life and she was loving it. Eliza was a very pleasent baby. Plus she had as much help as she needed from her brothers and sisters. Zack espessally doted on his baby niece. Max had lectured him many times about spoiling Eliza, but he never listened. Everytime that Max looked at Eliza she saw Logan. Her blue eyes that were identical to her fathers and hair that lightened out to a medium shade of strawberry blonde made her look angelic. Max never stayed in the same place very long. Zack was with her most of the time so it was easier to move with the baby. She didnt want the sickos at Manticore to find out about Eliza.   
  
One night while Zack watched Eliza Max made her way into seattle for the first time in over a year. Her six month baby had made her long for Logan. She wouldn't get to talk to Logan but she could at least see him. Make sure he was okay. Steeling into Logan's dark apartment she looked in the livingroom first and was suprised to see a pregnent Asha sleeping on the couch. If she was right then Logan would be in his study. She turned the corner and saw that she was right. She sucked in a deep breath as she saw him working on his computer. But before he could turn and catch her she turned around and stole back out of the apartment. She sat on the roof to catch her breath. The thought of Asha and Logan didn't fill her with jealously as she would have thought. Instead she was almost releaved to see that he was happy. She felt happy for him althogh she felt sad at the same time. Thats what it was like when you loved someone. Just knowing that that other person was safe and happy was good enough for her. She knew she wouldn't sleep for a while but it was worth it. One day she would make sure Logan knew about Eliza. Max returned to the abandoned warehouse and took off the blond wig and cloths she had put on to hide her figure. She looked like Max once again.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Logan looked up from the computer and turned around fast. He could have sworn he felt Max come up behind him. Looking at the empty spot behind the chair he figured he must have doazed off at the computer. Logan got up and went to bed , covering Asha up as he passed her on the way to his room. He goy into bed thinking about Max. It was just a dream he told himself. Just a dream.   
  
*~*~*~* 


	4. Sad goodbye

Disclamer: I don't own Dark Angel of the song Amazing Grace  
  
"Eliza Maria Cale drop that this minute young lady." Max yelled as Eliza stopped with the leaf that she was about to stuff in her mouth and dropped it. Zack started laughing when Eliza started crawling away. At just over six months she was a smart little thing. She had a short vocabulary list that consisted of "Mama", "Unca" for Zack, and baba, for bottle. She found her pacifier on the floor and jammed it in her mouth as she crawled to the doll house Zack had made for her. Eliza had a bad habit of picking up whatever she found and putting it in her mouth. Zack always said that it must taste better than Max's cooking. But since Max had started to make him cook after he said it the last time he now kept his comments to himself. Max still breast-fed Eliza since Jondy had told her that it would help keep Eliza from having so many seizures. Eliza was also eating strained foods so what milk Eliza didn't drink was frozen and stored for later. Max smacked the still laughing Zack on the back of his head and went back into the livingroom to finish folding clothes.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Logan paced the waiting room at the hospital where Asha was having their baby. Asha was delivering his child and he wasn't even allowed to be with her. The doctors had thrown him out when Asha had started hemorrhaging. Now all there was to do was wait... and pray.  
  
Logan looked up as the doctor came into the waiting room.  
  
"Mr. Cale, you have a beautiful baby boy." The doctor said without a smile.  
  
"And Asha" Logan asked. He felt a sense of dread at the look on the doctor's face.   
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Cale we couldn't save her. She lost so much blood." Logan looked at the doctor in disbelief.  
  
"Can I see my son."   
  
"Of course, come with me." The doctor said leading him back to the nursery where the nurse held up a beautiful pink screaming boy with blonde hair and his mother's piercing green eyes.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
Tristan Asha Masters-Cale  
  
BORN: December 12, 2023  
  
AT:7:22 AM  
  
TO: Asha Nicole Masters  
  
AND  
  
Logan Michael Cale  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Logan turned to the doctor.   
  
"Can I see Asha" The doctor looked uncomfortable for a second then obviously seeing the desperation in Logan's eyes nodded and motioned for Logan to follow him.  
  
Logan stood beside Asha's body and looked into her eyes which were devoid of any sign of life. He smoothed back her hair from her face feeling her still warm skin before he spoke.  
  
"I'm not very good at this goodbye thing so just bear with me. I loved you. Maybe not like I should have considering you gave me a beautiful son. But I still loved you. Like a best friend. Someone who I could trust no matter what. With my secrets, with the lives of the people I cared about. It was almost like you had the whole world on your shoulders. I hope that wherever you are you can be happy. Because you didn't live nearly long enough." Logan stopped when a lump formed in his throat and tears prickled in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and gently closed her eyes. Then he walked to the door opening it he turned back around. She looked like she was sleeping. A tear broke loose and ran down his cheek as he looked at the mother of his son and his best friend one more time. "Good-bye" he whispered as he left the room.   
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The funeral was beautiful. Logan stood beside the new covered grave holding baby Tristan. He couldn't believe she was gone.  
  
"Amazing grace, how sweet the sound   
  
That saved a wretch like me"   
  
Their son would never know the mother who was brave enough to fight against all the evil in the world.  
  
"I once was lost, but now I'm found  
  
was blind, but now I see"  
  
Logan swiped away a tear as Tristan began to fuss. He was less than a week old but he was strong even if he was tiny.  
  
"Twas grace that taught my heart to fear  
  
And grace my fears relieved"  
  
Asha had given Tristan the best gift of all. She had given him life. She had given him her life. The ultimate sacrifice.   
  
"How precious did that grace appear   
  
the hour I first believed"  
  
Logan soothed the baby on the way back to the car. When he reached the door he turned around to look at the grave stone.   
  
"Through many dangers, toils, and snares  
  
we have already come"  
  
Logan could have swore he saw the out line of a person standing near the mound of dirt.  
  
"Twas grace that brought us safe thus far  
  
And grace will lead us home"  
  
Logan closed his eyes and looked again. The figure was gone but a soft gust of cold wind blew his hair and he couldn't help feeling that everything was going to be alright.  
  
"When we've been here ten thousand years  
  
bright shining as the sun;  
  
we've no less days to sing god's praise  
  
then when we first begun"  
  
Everything was going to be okay.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
Asha Nicole Masters  
  
Born 1998Died 2023  
  
Beloved mother and friend   
  
May you find piece with the angels   
  
*~*~*~* 


	5. Don't Slide

Disclamer : I don't own Dark Angel  
  
The song is DON'T SLIDE by: DIDO  
  
**Even on a day like this  
  
When you're crawling on the floor  
  
Reaching out for the phone to ring   
  
anyone who knows you anymore  
  
Its alright to make mistakes  
  
You're only human  
  
Inside everybody's hiding something  
  
Staring at the same four walls  
  
Have you tried to help yourself  
  
The rings around your eyes,   
  
They don't hide that you need to get some rest  
  
Its alright to make mistakes   
  
you're only human  
  
Inside, everybody's hiding something  
  
Take the time to catch your breath  
  
and choose your moment.  
  
DON'T SLIDE  
  
Even at a time like this   
  
When the morning seems so far  
  
Think that pain belongs to you  
  
But it's happened to us all  
  
It's alright to make mistakes  
  
You're only human  
  
Inside everybody's hiding something  
  
Take the time to catch your breath  
  
and choose your moment  
  
DON'T SLIDE  
  
You brought this on yourself  
  
and its high time you left it there  
  
Lie here and rest your head  
  
and think of something else instead.**  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zack ran down the street with lightning speed not caring who saw him and wondered how any human being could run co fast. He was beyond caring he needed to get back to the apartment that Max had rented.  
  
Running up the stairs to the third floor he couldn't help the dread flowing through his body and into his heart. They were gone.  
  
Zack picked up the phone and quickly dialed the number he knew by heart. Roy picked up on the third ring.  
  
"Hey, its Zack let me talk to Jondy. Its an emergency." Zack yelled into the phone.  
  
"Zack what's the matter its 3 in the morning."  
  
"They found us Jondy. They took max and Eliza. I couldn't stop them. Jondy, they're gone."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Max was on the table when the woman walked into the room. She had on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. She smiled at max but it wasn't a nice smile.  
  
"Nice to have you back home Max. You and your baby daughter." Max froze remembering what had happened. Somehow Manticore had found them. Max tried to scream but her whole body was numb.   
  
"Oh you won't be able to move for a while" the woman said. "When we get down to business you'll be able to talk. But now's quiet time."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
**Its alright to make mistakes you're only human  
  
Inside everybody's hiding something  
  
Take the time to catch your breath and choose your moment  
  
DON'T SLIDE  
  
Staring at the same four walls   
  
Have you tried to help yourself  
  
The rings around your eyes   
  
They don't hide that you need to get some rest  
  
Its alright to make mistakes you're only human  
  
Inside everybody's hiding something  
  
Take the time to catch your breath and choose you're moment  
  
DON'T SLIDE  
  
You brought this on yourself  
  
and it's high time you left it there  
  
Lie there and rest your head  
  
and think of something else  
  
DON'T SLIDE** 


	6. Terror

Disclamer: I dont own Dark Angel  
  
Song is:Lean On Me BY: Bill Withers  
  
Zack sat in the living room of Jondy's apartment. Samantha played with blocks on the floor in front of him.  
  
Jondy was trying to stay calm and Zack really appreciated that especially when this had to bring back bad memories of when Jordan had been taken. Zack had packed up all of the stuff in the apartment, called landlord, and paid the rent for the next two months so the man wouldn't be angry for them going out on their lease. Jondy had called Tinga, Syl, Jondy, Kritt, Brin, and Zane. They were all on their way to the house. Zack wouldn't let himself think that he wouldn't see them again. He had to believe that Max would be around to bug and nag him later. Jondy answered the door as various siblings piled in the house. They had all came to save their youngest sister.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Logan jerked awake. He had a sudden feeling of terror flowing through him. Dread crept into his brain. Something was wrong. He hurried into the nursery and looked at Tristan who was sleeping peacefully. Somehow he knew that Tristan wasn't the one who was responsible for the waves of terror and dread. Max, he knew that it was her. He had felt it at various points through the last year or so. But it had never had been this strong. The terror was running like waves off of his body. It was so intense. Something must be wrong, very wrong. He tried to remember the images he had seen in the dream that had woken him. Max was strapped to a table in some sort of lab, Max screaming in pain, the cold look in the doctors eyes as he did things to her that even Logan's vivid imagination couldn't even come up with. Things that would kill a normal person. He had a short brief flash of a baby with strawberry tinted curls just as he woke. Logan let go of a sob. Logan Michael Cale never cried. The only exceptions being the day his parents Tristan And Abigail Marie Cale, and his older sister Brieanna Nicole died, And the day that Asha had been taken from him. But the fear was unlike anything that he had ever experienced. He was terrified that his love would never find her way back to him.   
  
Afraid to go back to sleep Logan looked at the clock 3:58 in the morning. He went into the kitchen to make some coffee and to warm up a bottle for his six month old son. He would be awake soon anyways. Tristan's morning wake-up call came only ten minutes later. Cindy would be here in two forty-five minutes to watch Tristan so Logan could meet with one of his contacts. He decided that he wouldn't tell Cindy about his dream, he didn't want to worry her. She worried about Max enough. He decided to go ahead and make breakfast. Cindy would eat when she came over. She didn't eat enough anymore. With Max gone and Asha dead Cindy had become his lifeline. She had quit her job at Jampony so she could help Logan with Tris so Logan had payed for her to rent an older two bedroom apartment close by. So she wasn't squatting anymore. Logan tried to gather his thoughts, to get his mind off Max and the dream. He had to believe Max was alright. Because if she died he would surely die too.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Max closed her eyes as the sympathetic nurse pulled the pieces of wire out of the vessels in her arms. The woman rubbed ointment on the blisters that the wire had given her. But she couldn't do anything for the burning inside. It was the only nurse that had taken the time to do that most would remove the wire and then cover the bloody marks with gaus4e and leave. While she worked she started to hum and than she began to sing softly.   
  
~***~ Sometimes in our lives  
  
we all have pain, we all have sorrow  
  
But, if we are wise  
  
we know that there's always tomorrow  
  
Lean on me, when you're not strong  
  
and I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on  
  
For, it wont be long  
  
Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on.  
  
Please swallow your pride  
  
If I have things you need to borrow  
  
For noone can fill   
  
those of your needs that you won't let show  
  
You can call on me brother, when you need a hand  
  
We all need somebody to lean on  
  
I might have a problem that you'll understand  
  
We all need somebody to lean on  
  
Lean on me, when you're not strong  
  
And I'll be your friend, I ll help you carry on  
  
For, it won't be long  
  
Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on  
  
If there's a load   
  
you have to bear, that you can't carry  
  
I'm right up your road  
  
I'll share your load if you just call me   
  
Call me i8f you need a friend  
  
Call me...~***~  
  
Max listened to the music. She was so terrified, she had never been so scared in her life. Eliza was in here somewhere. Max hoped that she was being treated better. She was only fourteen months old. She didn't know any of the things Max knew. Names and locations.   
  
"Oh, God please keep my baby safe, please." Max pleaded silently. 


	7. Safe

Disclamer: I don't own Dark Angel  
  
For Zack the days flowed into weeks which in their own seamed endless. Finally just two days short of a month after Max and Eliza had been taken, they had a plan. It would be too dangerous to try to get Max and Eliza at the same time so they were forced to make a choice. Max wouldn't be able to live with being out while Eliza was stuck inside. And as much as Zack would prefer to get Max out and then find Eliza and possibly Jordan he needed to get Eliza out and possibly Jordan. Zack prayed that they would find Max and not a reprogrammed X-5452.  
  
They waited until nightfall and Zack, Tinga, Jondy, and Zane made their way into the walls of the Manticore prison. Kritt stood as lookout and Jace drove the getaway van. Syl had stayed behind with Tinga's son Case, Jace's son Max, Jondy's daughter Sam, and his own daughters Sarah and Meg. Roy, Jondy's husband was with her but Charlie, Tinga's husband had been forced to stay in Canada by his work. Zack and Tinga would wait until Jondy and Zane found Max and were safely out the door before they entered the nursery which wasn't heavily guarded. Jondy and Zane gave their signal and it was time for Zack and Tinga to do their jobs. Once in the nursery they realized that it realitivley empty. The first person that Zack noticed was Little Jordan. He hadn't expected her to be here, she was nearly three years old. Zack got Tinga's attention and pointed out the sleeping child. Tinga nodded and Zack made his way through the rows of cribs to where Eliza was sleeping. He also noticed that the guard sitting in the corner, he was fast asleep. Zack gently pressed on a pressure point on the guard so he would ensure that he would not wake up. Careful to lift the baby so that he wouldn't waken her he turned toward the door. Tinga had Jordan cradled in her arms, blankets covering her so she was less likely to wake up. Silently they stole out of the building using super speed. The good people of Manticore would know about the heist when they checked on the girls in the morning. As they got to the car Jondy ran out to meet them.  
  
"How did it go?" She asked him.   
  
"Better than expected," Tinga told her pulling the sheet back so Jondy could see her daughter.  
  
"Look who we found." Jordan turned her head in her sleep and showed her mother the face that had been haunting her dreams.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Jondy cried for day after Jordan was returned to her. Roy had broken down when Jondy had walked in with Jordan but he had been the stable one. It had taken Jordan a day or so to get reused to her mom and dad. But now the little girl clung to the mother she hadn't seen in so long. They had found out later that Jordan hadn't been much of a use to Manticore. She had average intelligence and she was normally developed. She showed no signs of her mother's Manticorian influence.   
  
Zack was at a loss about what to do with Eliza. Jondy wasn't stable enough to take her. Jace was a single parent to her son Maxwell, Tinga was swinging Case alone while Charlie was stuck in Canada working. Kritt and Syl had Sarah and a barely two week old Meg. Zane was definitely out Not only could he barely take care of himself and his dog Millie, he moved around all the time. Zack couldn't care for her himself he had to plan to get Max out that alone would take plenty of time.   
  
He knew what he had to do, what was best for all involved.   
  
He sure hoped Logan liked surprises. 


	8. Help

Disclamer: I don't own Dark Angel  
  
Song is : To the Moon And Back By: Savage Garden  
  
****She's taking her time making up the reasons  
  
To justify all the hurt inside  
  
guess she knows from the smiles  
  
and the looks in their eyes   
  
everyone's got a theory bout the bitter one  
  
They're saying "Momma never loved her much"  
  
And "Daddy never keeps in touch"   
  
"that's why she shines away from human affection"  
  
But somewhere in a private place  
  
She packs her bags for outer space  
  
and now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come  
  
and she'll say to him  
  
I would fly to the moon and back if you'll be my baby  
  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
  
so would you be my baby?  
  
She can't remember a time when she felt needed   
  
If love was red then she was color blind  
  
All her friends, they've been tried for treason  
  
And other crimes that were never defined.  
  
She's saying "Love is like a barren place, and reaching out for human faith  
  
It's like a journey I just don't have a map for"  
  
So baby's gonna take a drive   
  
and push the shift in overdrive  
  
send a signal that she's hanging all her hopes on the stars  
  
What a pleasant dream  
  
I would fly to the moon and back if you'll be...  
  
If you'll be my baby  
  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
  
So would you be my baby?****  
  
Max laid on the same hard metal table after the woman with the cold eyes finished asking her questions she wouldn't give the answers to and making her see why they thought that she should tell them everything. She was exhausted, her arms and legs burned and the pain in her back was continuous. She laid on burns and bursted bubbles from the second and third degree burns that had become infected from her sweat. The door opened. Max expected to see one of the nurses come to take the wires out but instead she looked up to find the face of Donald Lydecker. He came toward her without speaking and began gently to remove the wires.  
  
"Okay" Max said having had enough of the silent routine. "What ya want Deck" Max asked as rudely as possible. Some of the old Max was beginning to fight it's way back.   
  
"I came her to let you know that I didn't even know you were here. Not until after..." His voice trailed off.  
  
"After" Max prompted.  
  
"Do you remember the night that they put you to sleep and you slept for three days?" Max nodded and Lydecker continued.  
  
"They did something to you. I the real world it would be called Artifical Insimination. Here it's basically murder. They impregnated you with the sperm of a male X-7 only they added other things to the mix. They've tried it on four other soldiers. Twice only the mothers lived. Twice neither lived. Your older sister, the one you called Alaine, was one of the ones who didn't make it."   
  
"Alaine" Max whispered the name long forgotten. Her older sister, the one with the big brown eyes and the white blonde hair. Cheerful, always happy. She was on a mission the night of the escape.   
  
It took only a minute for the other thought to sink in.  
  
"You bastard" She yelled. "You took away my baby, my little girl. And then you make me pregnant with a child that doesn't have any hope of living." Max struggled against the restraints of the bed.   
  
"Stop it or you'll hurt your self. I didn't know anything about this. It's been a while since I've been in charge here. They've put a new director in charge. The woman that was in here before. Her name is Renfro. Now my news isn't all bad. I have good news too."   
  
"What good news could you passably have for me." Max asked snidely.  
  
"Your daughter" Max looked up at his words  
  
"Your daughter Eliza and her cousin. Your niece Jordan. Your brother, the one you call Zack, and the sister you call Tinga rescued her last night. They did recon on you so you can expect to be free any time." Lydecker was rubbing ointment on her arms when she asked, "Why don't you move me then?"   
  
Deck smiled " Now why would I do that, It would take a lot longer for them to find you then. Besides I'm the only one who saw the tape. And I still have it." When Max looked at him disbelievingly Deck said,  
  
"You can't stay here. They'll kill you. You're one of my kids. I can't let them hurt you. They already killed Alaine. We have a new boss here and she wants to see you dead. That is after you give birth to the baby that will most likely not survive either. I put sleeping pills in the guards coffee just like I did last night and every night since I found out it was your daughter in there. They think they're dead. Sooner or later they'll figure it out." Deck stood up to leave the room.  
  
"Good bye Max, because if your brothers pull off this then you probably won' ever see me again" He leaned over and kissed her cheek and whispered.  
  
"You were always my favorite you know. Chancing you has been fun" he got to the door. "If you're still here in a week I'll see you again" And then he was gone. Max felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders.  
  
Eliza was safe. 


	9. The Dance

Disclamer: I don't own Dark Angel  
  
Song: Weird By: Hanson  
  
****Isn't it weird. Isn't it strange  
  
Even though we're just two strangers on this runaway train   
  
We're both trying to find a place in the sun   
  
We've lived in the shadows, but doesn't everyone   
  
Isn't it strange how we all feel a little bit weird sometimes   
  
Isn't it hard. Standing in the rain  
  
You're on the verge of going crazy and your heart's in pain   
  
No one can hear though you're screaming so loud   
  
You feel all alone in a faceless crowd   
  
Isn't it strange how we all get a little bit weird sometimes  
  
Sitting on the side. Waiting for a sign. Hoping that my luck will change  
  
Reaching for a hand that can understand, someone who feels the same  
  
When you live in a cookie cutter world being different is a sin  
  
So you don't stand out. And you don't fit in. Weird  
  
Sitting on the side. Waiting for a sign. Hoping that my luck will change  
  
Reaching for a hand that can understand, someone who feels the same  
  
When you live in a cookie cutter world if you're different you can't win  
  
So you don't stand out and you don't fit in. Weird  
  
Isn't it strange how we all feel a little bit weird   
  
Strange, how we all get a little bit  
  
Strange, 'cause we're all just a little bit weird sometimes  
  
Just a little bit weird sometimes****  
  
Just like always they met in their dreams. She would appear out of nowhere and take his hand. It the dream there was no Manticore. There was no Zack, no other demanding siblings, no Tristan, No Eliza. No demanding job, no Eyes Only. Just two people, one man and one woman. Both who loved each other beyond what they had previously thought possible. That night they danced as the music played in the background.  
  
****Isn't it weird. Isn't it strange  
  
Even though we're just two strangers on this runaway train   
  
We're both trying to find a place in the sun   
  
We've lived in the shadows, but doesn't everyone   
  
Isn't it strange how we all feel a little bit weird sometimes   
  
Isn't it hard. Standing in the rain  
  
You're on the verge of going crazy and your heart's in pain   
  
No one can hear though you're screaming so loud   
  
You feel all alone in a faceless crowd   
  
Isn't it strange how we all get a little bit weird sometimes****  
  
Max laid her head on Logan's chest as the rhythm and the melody lulled her to a deep sleep. She felt asleep, but like dreams sometimes do the setting changed. Max looked up as they continued dancing to the music inside both their heads.  
  
****Sitting on the side. Waiting for a sign. Hoping that my luck will change  
  
Reaching for a hand that can understand, someone who feels the same  
  
When you live in a cookie cutter world being different is a sin  
  
So you don't stand out. And you don't fit in. Weird  
  
Sitting on the side. Waiting for a sign. Hoping that my luck will change  
  
Reaching for a hand that can understand, someone who feels the same  
  
When you live in a cookie cutter world if you're different you can't win****  
  
The new setting was a beach the two lovers were barefoot and max could feel her feet in the ankle deep water as her toes squashed in the wet sand.  
  
"Only you" Logan whispered in his ear  
  
"Only you" Max whispered back. She closed her eyes tightly, she knew the song was coming to an end. As the scenes faded and consciousness came back to her Max closed her eyes tightly holding on to the feeling of being in Logan's arms, the picture of his face. "Only you" She whispered again.   
  
****So you don't stand out and you don't fit in. WeirdIsn't it  
  
strange how we all feel a little bit weird   
  
Strange, how we all get a little bit  
  
Strange, 'cause we're all just a little bit weird sometimes  
  
Just a little bit weird sometimes  
  
Just a little bit weird sometimes  
  
Just a little bit weird sometimes**** 


	10. Surprise

Disclamer: I don't own Dark Angel  
  
Song: Wild Angels BY: Martina McBride  
  
Note: This is a pretty short chapter, the next one will be longer.  
  
Zack parked the minivan in the covered garage under Foggle Towers. It was three in the morning. Too early to go up. He looked at Eliza asleep in her car seat in the back seat. She had no idea what was coming. Neither did Logan. Eliza's demands for Max had lessened in the two months that she had been home. She called out for mommy when she slept. The words she could say may be more than the average twelve month old but she was after all very special. She had cut her first tooth at four months and could walk at eight months. She strung together short incomplete sentences. Her favorite was "Max Mamma, Where's Mamma." She said the words whenever she heard the name Max. She had nightmares too, screaming, gut wenching, seizure inducing nightmares. Zack leaned back against the seat exhausted. He would rest for a moment then go up and face the man who had stolen his baby sisters heart.   
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Logan woke from another dark terrifying dream when he heard the doorbell ring. It was four in the morning. God bless the person at the door. The dream had been like all the others. Deep pain with an strong undercurrent of terror. The dreams were getting more frequent. He often woke before five in the morning sweating and terrified. He looked in on Tristan on the way to the door. His eight month son slept soundly on his back in the crib in the painted nursery. He looked at the bed in the corner. It had been set up the same way for eight months. The same sheets that Asha had used were still on it. The nightgown she had wearing when she went into labor was draped across the sheets. He couldn't bear to move any of it. Nor could he move her cloths from the dresser. The photos of her family still sat on the dresser. They had been taken years ago when Asha was just fourteen years old.   
  
The doorbell rand again insistently. Logan ran to the door to open it before it woke Tristan up. Logan wondered who it was. It was Saturday so it couldn't be Cindy. She didn't have to baby-sit today. Besides she wouldn't be up before eight. Who ever he thought it would be nothing could have prepared him fo who was outside that door.   
  
Zack...  
  
With a baby.  
  
At first Logan stood there with his mouth hanging open. Then he gained his senses.  
  
"Zack, what the hell are you doing here? And at four in the morning" Zack gave Logan one of his "It wasn't me" smiles and said  
  
"Actually that's a very long story. May I come in?"  
  
Logan nodded and showed him into the living room.   
  
"So" Zack said "What's your opinion on surprises?"   
  
"What kind of surprises. Good or bad" Logan asked, his dread showing on his face.   
  
"That's up to you. How about SURPRISE you're a daddy?" Zack said.  
  
"I know I'm a daddy" Logan told him "My son's sleeping in his room"   
  
"Okay" Zack said the smile lifting off his face "Lets take a different route. This is your daughter Eliza Maria Cale."   
  
***Between the perfect world and the bottom line  
  
Keeping love alive in these troubles times  
  
It's a miracle in itself  
  
And we know too well what that's about  
  
Still we made it through, only God knows how  
  
We must've had a little help  
  
(Must've been)  
  
Wild Angels, Wild Angels  
  
Watching over you and me  
  
Wild Angels, Wild Angels  
  
Baby what else could it be  
  
Well it must've been hard, it must've been tough  
  
Keeping up with crazy fools like us  
  
'Cause it's so easy to fall apart  
  
And we still break each other's heart sometimes  
  
Spend some nights on the jagged side  
  
Somehow we wake up in each other's arms  
  
(Must've been)  
  
  
  
Wild Angels, Wild Angels  
  
Watching over you and me  
  
Wild Angels, Wild Angels  
  
Baby what else could it be  
  
There are some nights  
  
I watch you while you dream  
  
I swear I hear the sound of beating wings  
  
Wild Angels, Wild Angels  
  
Watching over you and me  
  
Wild Angels, Wild Angels  
  
Baby what else could it be*** 


	11. Home

Disclamer: I DON'T OWN DARK ANGEL  
  
"WHAT!!" Logan exclaimed. The world must me going crazy, and he appeared to be going along with them. Seconds later crying could be hear through the apartment. 'First things first' Logan thought. He went into the nursery and picked up the baby. Patting him on the back on the way to the living room where Zack now sat with an awake Eliza on his lap. Tristan had quieted down by the time he got there. He put him in a playpen in the corner and went into the kitchen and got him a bottle. He got Tris settled before he was ready to face Zack again. There was no doubt that the little on Zack's lap was his child, she looked almost exactly like his baby sister Alexandra. The strawberry blonde hair was a dead giveaway. She also had the trademark Cale blue eyes. He and both of his sisters; the older, Brieanna and Alex, all had the same color blue eyes. He looked at the child in awe.  
  
"She's mine." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"Yeah, she's yours. Eliza Cale." Zack said  
  
"I don't believe this" Logan said groaning. He had been wondering since Zack had said the words, he had been wondering where Max was. She had to be in trouble. The dreams, they had all been filled with terror. He had to ask.  
  
"Where's Max?" He asked the other man. A look of sadness crossed over Zack's face. That in itself told Logan all he needed to know. He could still fell her, they shared dreams. That could only mean one thing:  
  
"She's in Manticore" Zack finisher Logan's thought with his own words.   
  
"I need to find a way to get her out. I can't take care of Eliza and do this. Max has been afraid for so long. Afraid that she would hurt Eliza and you by comming back. They watched the apartments they made sure that she didn't come to you. They stopped when they caught her. You're safe now. Eliza is semi safe." Zack continued to explain why Max hadn't been able to come home and why he had to leave her at Manticore when he rescued his niece. The questions about Tristan came next. Logan explained about Asha. He told him about her and how she died.  
  
"I'm sorry," Zack said. "I know what its like to loose your best friend." Zack said no more on the subject, and Logan didn't push.   
  
"How the hell am I suppose to take care of two kids. Tristan is only nine months old. Eliza is what, a year?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah," Zack said. "As of the ninth of May." Zack answered.  
  
"The truth is you don't have any choice. Nobody else can take her. You're her father. She needs you." Zack said  
  
"Okay I guess that settles it then." It always infuriated Logan about how Zack always had to be right. But he knew better than to argue. Zack stood.  
  
"She has nightmares. She doesn't have them every night, but she had them. They cause seizures. She takes a shot for the seizures brought on by nightmares. The other ones she takes milk mixed with Tryptophan. She may call for Max or Jondy in her sleep in fact she probably will often." 'Well' Logan thought 'at least I'll have company in three in the morning'   
  
"Then its settled" Zack said. "I'll go get her stuff."  
  
Thirty minutes later Zack had brought in a crib, a highchair, a playpen, a changing table, three large boxes of toys, a dollhouse, and the three suitcases of clothes. A lot of cloths. He also brought in a cd player and a case of CDs. When he was done he came back in and picked up Eliza.   
  
"Eliza, I have to go bye-bye now. You're going tp stay here with Logan. He's your daddy. You remember mommy telling you about daddy right? You have to be good until I find mommy. Then she will come back and you can see her." Eliza nodded. "Bye-Bye"   
  
"Yeah bye-bye, but not forever. I'll be back I promise. And Mommy will be with me." Zack looked at Eliza. Tears were streaming down her face.   
  
Zack looked back up to Logan. He handed Eliza to him and said "I'll be back" he went down to the car once again. When he came back in he handed Logan Eliza's bear and her pacifier. Then he handed him a book.  
  
"Don't open it until I'm gone." He told Logan. Then he gave the still crying Eliza a hug and a kiss goodbye before he disappeared.   
  
Logan comforted Eliza after she stopped crying he set her up in the kitchen in her highchair. He made her a sippy cup with milk in it. And then gave her applesauce, a banana, and some toast for breakfast. Logan went into Tristan's room and took apart Asha's bed. Then he went through all of her cloths and put them into a plastic tub and put it under Tristan's crib. He took the pictures from Asha's dresser and hung them on the wall by Tristan's crib. He sat up Eliza's crib and changing table. All of her toys and stuff and then put her cloths away. Then he put both Tristan and Eliza down on the floor in the living room to play. Then he took the book and opened to the first page. 


	12. A Small Journey

Disclamer: I DON"T OWN DARK ANGEL  
  
NOTE: Sorry for the wait and the cliffhanger  
  
It is said that A Journey Of A Thousand Miles Begins With A Single Step.  
  
Sometimes that step is harder to take than you ever thought possible.  
  
Logan Looked up from the book in his hands and looked at Eliza, it was too late to turn back now. He flipped to the first page. It was a picture book he realized. An album. Max's handwriting flowed across the pages next to the portraits. Max stood in one pregnant with Eliza, her stomach extended. Next to the picture was written. "Max, seven months, what a big baby."   
  
  
  
Picture after picture of Max with various siblings before Eliza was born. Then he was treated to the first picture his daughter had ever taken, wrapped in Max's arms. "Max and Eliza Maria Cale fifteen minutes after birth. May 9"   
  
  
  
After that there were pictures of the baby with a few of Max's sibs. And of various stages of development some had the captions like "Liza's first steps" or "First time Liza ate Max's food" Which was in Zack's handwriting and was a picture of Eliza making the funniest face that Logan had ever seen. Pictures of Eliza dressed in lacy dresses and velvet suits followed.   
  
  
  
The Logan came across a picture of Max and Eliza in the middle of a bog group of people. The captioning under the picture said "Max. Eliza, Zack, Zane, dog; Millie, Syl, Kritt, Sarah, Megan, Jondy, Roy, Samantha, Christian, Alana, Anthony, Christy, Tinga, Charlie, Case, Nicole, Jace, Little Max, Zoe, Lorelei, Calman, Paige, Luke, and Antonia.(X-5s and their families.)"   
  
  
  
The next picture cleared up which of the bundle were X-5s and which were their spouses. It was a picture of the remaining ten. Jace wasn't in the picture. "Max, Zack, Zoe, Zane, Syl, Kritt, Jondy, Tinga, Christian, and Lorelei. The Remaining."Logan looked at the pictures of Max. She seamed happy but she had this look in her eyes. The saddest look he had ever seen her with. She wasn't nearly as happy as she wanted everyone to believe. Logan flipped to the last page as two pieces of paper fell out.   
  
They were letters. 


	13. The Letters

Disclamer: I don't own Dark Angel or the song. Song is I Shall Believe, by Sheryl Crow  
  
The first letter read;  
  
Dear Logan,  
  
You've never met me but I know you as well as if I had already met you. My name is Jondy. I am Max's sister. I delivered your daughter and in a way I am the reason that we are in the position we are in now. A while my daughter Jordan was taken while she was at the babysitters. My husband Roy and I were distraught especially when we found that she had been taken by Manticore. Max came with me to rescue my baby in doing so put herself and her unborn child into danger. Maybe someday I hope that you can forgive me. I now have my daughter back and a younger one, Samantha as well. Sometimes it hurts so much to know that you and Max were the one's who had their lives destroyed. Maybe this letter can help you understand a little better. I want you to know, I will get Max back to you. I will die trying. It's the least I can do for you. Enclosed with this letter is a letter Max wrote for you the day Eliza was born.  
  
Love  
  
Jondy Alexander  
  
The second one went like this.  
  
My Love,  
  
Starting this letter was probably the hardest thing that I have ever had to do. Today the most wondrous thing happened to me, so wonderful that I couldn't help but to share it with you. Today I gave birth to our daughter. I named her Eliza Maria. She is so beautiful. I wish you were here with me now. More than ever I wish I could send you this letter. Maybe someday we can be together again. The dreams are enough for me for now. But I miss you more than I can stand. I love You.  
  
Much Love Always,  
  
Max  
  
She had written the letter knowing that she would never be able to send it. The paper was covered in little watermarks that Logan guessed were tears. His own eyes filling Logan put the pages back in the album. He then put the album in his safe.  
  
  
  
Come to me now  
  
And lay your hands over me  
  
Even if it's a lie  
  
Say it will be alright  
  
And I shall believe  
  
I'm broken in two  
  
And I know you're on to me  
  
That I only come home  
  
When I'm so all alone  
  
But I do believe  
  
That not everything is gonna be the way  
  
You think it ought to be  
  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
  
It all comes down on me  
  
Please say honestly you won't give up on me  
  
And I shall believe  
  
And I shall believe  
  
Open the door  
  
And show me your face tonight  
  
I know it's true  
  
No one heals me like you  
  
And you hold the key  
  
Never again  
  
would I turn away from you  
  
I'm so heavy tonight  
  
But your love is alright  
  
And I do believe  
  
That not everything is gonna be the way  
  
You think it ought to be  
  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
  
It all comes down on me  
  
Please say honestly  
  
You won't give up on me  
  
And I shall believeI shall believe  
  
And I shall believe 


	14. Normal?

Disclamer: I don't own DA or its characters  
  
Things continued normal for a while after this. Cindy's reaction to the baby girl when she came in that afternoon was exactly what Logan had expected. The days seamed to slide by and Eliza and Tristan became inseparable. Eliza, although she didn't cry for Max as often now, missed her mother terribly. The nightmares were frequent but the seizures had just started to become more serious. Milk kept them from being worse but the tryptophan injections were necessary when she woke with the nightmares and seizures.   
  
One night Logan woke to hear Tris crying, he went to the bedroom where the cribs were set up. Tristan was standing up in his crib, tears streaming down his cheeks. Eliza was in the crib trembling with a seizure. Logan ran to the bathroom and grabbed the injected tryptophan and injected it into her leg. The trembles began to subside and Logan picked her up and put her in his bed. He went and grabbed Tristan and placed him next to his sister. He then went and filled a bottle with milk and gave it to Eliza. The bottles were for Eliza during the seizures, they were easier for her to drink and they didn't spill as often. He curled up on the bed with a kid on each side of him. The two little ones were asleep but Logan was still awake. He was worried, about Eliza's seizures, but moastly about Max. He hadn't had any of the dreams since before Eliza came to him. That was three months ago. But soon he couldn't stay awake any longer and he slipped into a dreamless sleep. But he felt her presence in his sleep. Like she was there. Maybe she was. 


	15. Unafraid

I Don't own Roswell  
  
Song is: Walk Unafraid by: REM  
  
Alexandria Simmons was mad. At sixteen years old she didn't much care what everyone else thought. The only people that mattered were herself, her beloved Aunt Lucy, and her older brother. Right now she was mad. Lexi had the hormones of an average sixteen year old. Now it felt like the world had forgotten her.   
  
She hadn't herd from her older sister Brieanna since she was five years old. Her aunt, whom had raised her from the time she was three days old, refused to let her visit her older brother. That's why this little excursion was necessary. She had to let them know she wouldn't be pushed around anymore. She was practally a grown up. She had never met either of her parents, she had been told that they had been murdered by terrorists. They said it was a miracle she lived. So she had become the miracle baby. Aunt Lucy made sure she or no one would ever forget that.   
  
This time she was taking matters into her own hands. She could feel the adrenalin rushing as she got on the bus. Aunt Lucy was going to kill her, and so would her big brother. But she had the courage, and that was half the battle wasn't it. Her mother had been brave. Sometimes Lucy would tell her niece stories about her older sister.   
  
She could never live up to the stuff in those tales. That was why she had to see her brother, to see if she was worthy.  
  
The buss stopped and Lexi got off and looked at her destination, Seattle, Washington.   
  
  
  
Alexandria Miracle Cale-Simmons had something to prove, not to her aunt, not to her brother, not to her parents, and defiantly not to Brie. She had something to prove to herself.  
  
Boy was Logan gonna be mad.  
  
as the sun comes up, as the moon   
  
goes down   
  
these heavy notions creep around   
  
it makes me think   
  
long ago I was brought into   
  
this life a little lamb   
  
a little lamb   
  
courageous, stumbling   
  
fearless was my middle name.   
  
but somewhere there I   
  
lost my way   
  
everyone walks the same   
  
expecting me to step   
  
the narrow path they've laid   
  
they claim to   
  
walk unafraid   
  
I'll be clumsy instead   
  
hold my love me or leave me   
  
high.   
  
1. say "keep within the boundaries if you want   
  
to play."   
  
say "contradiction only makes it harder."   
  
how can I be   
  
what I want to be?   
  
when all I want to do is strip away   
  
these stilled constraints   
  
and crush this charade   
  
shred this sad masquerade   
  
I don't need no persuading   
  
I'll trip, fall, pick myself up and walk unafraid   
  
I'll be clumsy instead   
  
hold my love me or leave me   
  
high.   
  
if I have a bag of rocks to carry as I go   
  
I just want to hold my head up high   
  
I don't care what I have to step over   
  
I'm prepared to look you in the eye   
  
look me in the eye   
  
and if you see familiarity   
  
then celebrate the contradiction   
  
help me when I fall to   
  
walk unafraid   
  
I'll be clumsy instead   
  
hold my love me or leave me   
  
high.   
  
walk unafraid   
  
I'll be clumsy instead   
  
hold my love me or leave me   
  
high. 


	16. Through the Looking Glass

Disclamer: I do not own Dark angel or Alice's Adventures in Wonderland or Alice through the Looking Glass.  
  
They sat comfortably all in one chair. They were reading "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland". Eliza watched the colorful pictures as they flew by, Tristan rested his head on Logan's shoulder listening as the words flew by.  
  
"Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister   
  
on the bank and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped  
  
into the her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations  
  
in it, 'and what is the use of a book,' thought Alice, 'without pictures or conversations?'  
  
So she was considering, in her own mind(as well as she could, for  
  
the hot day made her feel very sleepy and stupid), weather the pleasure   
  
of making a daisy-chain would be worth the trouble of getting up and   
  
getting up and picking the daisies, when suddenly a White Rabbit with   
  
pink eyes ran close by her."  
  
  
  
  
  
Logan didn't get much past the second paragraph before both kids were completely asleep. Cindy walked in from the kitchen where she was washing dishes and cleaning up after dinner.   
  
"They look so adorable" She said scooping up Tristan and taking him to his crib and Logan put Eliza down her crib.   
  
The phone rang just as he shut the door. He picked up the extension near the door of his room and turned it on.   
  
"Hello" He said, careful not to announce who he was on the phone.  
  
"Logan? This is Lucy" The woman on the phone said  
  
"Luce? What's the matter"   
  
"We may have a problem. Lexi's gone."  
  
"Gone? What do you mean gone? How long has she been missing?" Logan was starting to get scared.  
  
"Four days. I think she's coming to see you. I told her last week that she couldn't come down for break. She threw a hissy fit and slammed every door on the way to her room." Lucy said.  
  
"Lucy, are you sure Lex would come here? She's just as mad at me as she is at you." Logan asked  
  
"It doesn't really matter where she went, the only thing that matters is that she's gone. We need to find her. You need to find her. If she doesn't show up at the penthouse by tomorrow night, then you need to get your people on it. Logan, Find your sister." With that she hung up.  
  
Hanging up the phone Logan uttered a few choice words that brought Cindy back in the room.  
  
"Bad news?" she asked praying that the news wasn't about Max.  
  
"That was my Aunt Lucy." Logan told her raking his fingers through his hair.   
  
"You have an Aunt Lucy?" Cindy asked, Logan never talked about his family at all. So this was news to her ears.  
  
"Yeah, My little sister is missing."   
  
"You have a sister?" Cindy asked. This was getting interesting.  
  
"Yeah, in fact I have two sisters, this is the younger one, her name is Alexandria she's sixteen. My older sister's name is Brieanna. We haven't herd from her in over ten years. When our parents and sister died it hit her the hardest. She and our mother were close." Logan looked worried.  
  
"Do you want me to stay? Just in case?" Cindy asked Logan.  
  
"Would you. Please. Thanks." Logan said as he went into his office.   
  
He was worried. Lex had never gone of by herself before. She was just sixteen. A baby. Well, she had done it. She had been threatening to run away for years, now the deed was done. Now all he could do was pray. So why did he feel like he just stepped through the looking glass?  
  
  
  
"The Lion and the Unicorn were fighting for the crown:  
  
The Lion Beat the Unicorn all round the town  
  
Some gave them White bread, some gave them brown;  
  
Some gave them plum cake and drummed them out of town." 


	17. Suprises better left alone

Lexi sat at the restraunt down the street from the building where her brother owned an apartment. Logan Michael Cale was always the smart one. Aunt Lucy had always told her that he was just like their father. Her dad was what Lucy had called a freedom fighter. Logan, it seamed, had inherited more than his brains from Michael Cale. He had also inherited his heart. Lexi wondered what the infamous Michael and Alyson Cale would say if they were still alive. If only they could see her now.  
  
  
  
Lexi had been watching the building for a couple hours now. She had seen Logan leave, now she was waiting for him to come back. Then she would get this reunion on the road. And the yelling that would definitely come with it.   
  
  
  
Exasperated, Lexi opened her jacket and pulled her picture out of the inside pocket. It was the only picture she had with all of her family in it. Her parents stood side by side her dad's hand around her mom's shoulders. In front of her dad Logan sat on a bench next to Brieanna. Her mother's arms were wrapped around her swollen belly where Lexi stayed safe and warm. Until the day when that bomb went off and killed her parents. Leaving an infant baby that shouldn't have lived. Like Lucy said. By God's grace alone. Lexi watched from the restraunt as Logan charged up the stairs of the apartment building. She paid her tab and left the building heading toward Foggle Towers. She had a brother to see.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
The first thing that Logan noticed when he walked into the penthouse was that something was burning. After sniffing the air he raced to the kitchen, something was really burning! It took ten minutes for him to realize that Cindy and the kids were okay, but Cindy had burned dinner. He and Cindy had just gotten the kids changed and ready to go out for dinner when the doorbell rang. He grabbed Tris off the changing table and went to get the door. He looked out the peep hole and saw nothing. He then opened the door and a certain sixteen year old redhead slunk in the doorway. He blue blue eyes looked for compassion, when she saw that she wasn't going to get any from her big brother she smiled and asked,  
  
"I'm in big trouble aint I"  
  
"Alexandria Miracle Cale, you had better chose your next words very wisely because anything you say WILL be used against you"  
  
"I'll take that as a Yes with a capital Y" 


	18. The Talk

I don't own Roswell.  
  
The dream was the same as always. Only this time there was a hint of desperation in their sould. The heavens told them that there wasn't much time. Things where changing, what was unknown. They both felt it. The things outside of their secret world were about to explode. And they wouldn't be able to do anything about it when the time came.  
  
They began to dance ignoring the invetable tension. The dance was long and sweet. They held eachother for a long time, not ready to give the other up. The diffrence between this time and all the others was that there wasn't any music playing. They finally stopped dancing and Max layed her head on Logan's chest.   
  
"Only you" She whispered the words that had become an interegual part of their dream dates. "I love you"  
  
"Love you too, only you" Logan repeated  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
The dream faded out and Logan found himself back in his bedroom. He got up to get a drink of water but on his way to the kitchen he stopped when he heard a sound. Lexi was sitting on the chair in the living room in her nightgown, she was holding a picture and tears were running down her cheeks. Logan klnew the picture she held, it was the on he had given her when she was seven.  
  
"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Logan asked the young girl.  
  
Lexi jumped startled but she didn't say anything she just sat there with a dejected look on her face. Logan sat on the couch across from the chair in which she sat.  
  
"Lex, you still haven't heard why you're here. You haven't said a word since you got here. How can I help you if you won't help me." Logan asked. He was lost, she was in so much pain and for once he couldn't do anything about it  
  
"Logan I want to know what happened." Lexi told him. She had stopped crying and now she looked serious.  
  
"Well, what do you know already?" Logan asked.  
  
"Only that Mom and Dad died in a terrorist bombing just after I was born." Lexi told him. "Oh, yeah and something about how I shouldn't have lived. Aunt Lucy said it was a miracle." She said.  
  
"You were a miracle. The chances of survival for you were less than zero. You see little-bit you weren't born before Mom died. You were born after."  
  
"But how?, that's not even possible" Lexi asked.  
  
"Lex, when the bomb went off Mom was pregnant with you. The rescue workers found her as she was dying. You were still alive and able to live on your own. They delivered you right thereon the bomb site. They did a c-section. I was told that it had been done before but there was very little chance of survival. So Aunt Lucy said you were a miracle. Our little Miracle. Alexandria Miracle Cale-Simmons I was almost seventeen and Brie was almost twenty. Brie was angry. But Luce always said that the universe was right on schedule, and I think that maybe it is." Logan told her  
  
"Do you really believe that?" Lexi asked "I mean life in general around here is so messed up. You've got two kids both under two years old. The first one's mother, your best friend, is dead. The second one just came to you by way of her super revved up uncle and her mother's in Manticore Hell. I, the proverbial thorn in your side, show up after running away from Aunt Lucy. Am I missing anything?" She asked, but before Logan could answer she started talking again.   
  
"And you say the universe is right on schedule. Who's schedule and how do you keep up?" She asked.  
  
"First things first. You are not now nor have you ever been a thorn in my side. I Love You. Second things are bad around here now but if I didn't believe that everything happens for a reason then I would probably go nuts."He said.  
  
" Now you go to bed. We'll talk more about this in the morning. About a lot of things, Mom and Dad included. Now to bed."Logan told her.  
  
________________________________________________________ 


	19. Look Through My Eyes

Disclamer: I don't own Dark Angel or the characters  
  
The next day they talked and the day after that they talked some more. Two days later Logan was still wondering how to broach the subject of Lexi going home. She seamed to like it here and the kids were getting attached to her. But school would start soon and she would have to go home. Well, a couple more days couldn't hurt, could they?  
  
***  
  
He sat in the dark room waiting for her to wake up. He figured that they would have come by now. 'Tomorrow' he told himself 'If they don't come tomorrow I'll figure out a way.' He sat there for a long time. He told himself that he should leave. But he would wait until she woke up. She deserved to know the score. They had very little time left. When the new director told his superiors that he had helped with the escape of two children they would want his head. But for now Donald Lydecker had nothing to do but wait.   
  
***  
  
~~~There are things in life you'll learn and  
  
In time you'll see  
  
Cause out there somewhere  
  
It's all waiting  
  
If you keep believing  
  
So don't run, don't hide  
  
It will be all right  
  
You'll see, trust me  
  
I'll be there watching over you~~~  
  
"I feel different this time," Max told Logan. "Like something big is about to happen. I have this odd feeling like I'm running out of time."  
  
"Maybe it means your on your way back to me. That we can be together in the sunlight. Dance together in reality." Logan told her  
  
"I never did get to dance with you in real life. The next time were tegether. Weather were friends or we want to rip the others throats out. Promise me we'll dance." Max asked him.  
  
~~~Just take a look through my eyes  
  
There's a better place  
  
somewhere out there  
  
Just take a look through my eyes  
  
Everything changes  
  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
  
If you look through my eyes  
  
There will be times on this journey  
  
All you'll see is darkness  
  
Out there somewhere daylight finds you  
  
If you keep believing~~~  
  
"Will you promise to always love me? Even if I'm totally gone." Max asked him.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We'll be together again soon." Logan told her  
  
"Just promise me. Promise that if I die you'll find a way to burry my body. Don't let them burn me." Max demanded  
  
"Okay, I promise. If you die that I wont stop until you are home in Seattle with me." Logan told her pulling her back up to him and began dancing with her again.  
  
  
  
~~~So don't run, don't hide  
  
It will be all right  
  
You'll see, trust me  
  
I'll be there watching over you  
  
Just take a look through my eyes  
  
There's a better place  
  
somewhere out there  
  
Just take a look through my eyes  
  
Everything changes  
  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
  
If you look through my eyes  
  
All the things that you can change  
  
There's a meaning in everything  
  
And you will find all you need  
  
There's so much to understand  
  
Just take a look through my eyes  
  
There's a better place  
  
somewhere out there  
  
Just take a look through my eyes  
  
Everything changes  
  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
  
If you look through my eyes~~~~~~  
  
  
  
They danced slowly, so slowly that they barely seemed to be moving. When the world began to fad as it always did Max looked up at Logan.   
  
"I love you," She said trying to hang on.  
  
"I love you too." They both knew something was changing. The world was twisting itself. This was the last dream that they would share in a very long time and they both knew it. Logan could only hope that the next time he saw Max it would be her flesh and blood, full of life. Not a lifeless corpse that he would have to say goodbye to. He tried to hold onto her as long as possible as the dream broke up. One of them was waking up. Possibly both of them. It was time to go. Logan grabbed the fading Max around the waist and kissed her long and hard. He kept kissing her as the dream fell down. He couldn't possibly lose her. Not even Life could be that cruel.  
  
~~~All the things that you can change  
  
There's a meaning in everything  
  
And you will find all you need  
  
There's so much to understand  
  
Just take a look through my eyes  
  
There's a better place  
  
somewhere out there  
  
Just take a look through my eyes  
  
Everything changes  
  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
  
If you look through my eyes  
  
Take a look through my eyes~~~  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The song is: Look Through My Eyes  
  
BY: Phil Collins 


End file.
